five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 May 2015
03:03 . 03:03 Welcome 03:08 Hai. 03:08 Well, 03:08 I have updated the poll 03:08 as fnaf4 is now a thing 03:09 on the mainpage 03:09 yeh 03:09 FNAF4 confirmed 03:09 it's a much longer release date then normal too 03:09 so its gonna be better 03:09 than every single one of the fnaf games i think 03:09 cause he has alot of time 03:10 Indeed. 03:11 I'm pretty sure we know what to expect from scott when he has that much time on his hands 03:11 a very good FNAF game. 03:11 So, 03:11 do you believe it is springlock? 03:12 http://prntscr.com/70wg7r 03:12 and hows this so far 03:12 for your 03:12 damaged newspaper 03:12 thingy 03:15 great 03:15 thats great 03:15 I can't choose 03:16 but 03:16 I think 03:16 its Spring Freddy/Golden Freddy 03:16 do you want it more damaged 03:16 yea 03:16 :) 03:16 that would be better atleast 03:16 also 03:16 i'm really looking 03:16 for a transparent 03:16 cracked texture thing 03:16 like damaged 03:17 and stuff 03:17 I see. 03:17 Hello. 03:17 Hai. 03:17 I err.. 03:17 See you play ROBLOX. 03:17 yep 03:17 And yes I know that game... 03:17 http://prntscr.com/70whjs Will this work Ender? 03:18 So Sean, welcome to the wiki. 03:18 Thanks.. 03:19 yea 03:19 that works 03:19 :) 03:19 Want it black and white 03:19 for added effect 03:19 or nah 03:20 black and white please i guess 03:20 k 03:20 south 03:20 do you know any images 03:20 that are transparent 03:20 and are like 03:21 you know what i mean 03:21 no :( 03:21 like the little realistic looking cracks on the paper you have dere 03:23 that are kinda transparent 03:23 where did you get those from...? 03:23 o3o 03:23 Step 1: 03:23 Go to Google. 03:23 Step 2: 03:23 Acquire ripped paper image. 03:23 Step 3: 03:23 Go to editing program, lower opacity 03:23 put newspaper under image 03:23 make it shiny n stuff 03:24 done. 03:24 Does any1 know how to add a .ogg file to a page? 03:24 on other wikis i see people do it 03:24 ... 03:24 You have to type 03:24 File:SoundFileName.ogg 03:24 i think 03:24 with 2 [03:24 around the image 03:25 text* 03:25 . 03:25 like this? 03:25 File:example.ogg 03:25 here u go ender 03:25 or this 03:26 03:26 oh 03:26 I said 2 around, [03:26 k 03:26 So obviously the second wun 03:26 :) 03:26 * South Ferry hug sean 03:26 thanks 03:26 but 03:27 how do i upload a .ogg file to wikis 03:27 You go to then you upload your file... 03:27 and display it in a page 03:27 Simple as that. 03:27 k 03:27 Then do the same thing I told you. 03:27 k 03:28 cya 03:31 ferry 03:31 i kinda meant 03:31 like 03:31 for a broken animatronic 03:31 Also, I have a prototype of a newspaper im working on ender. 03:31 http://prntscr.com/70wl38 03:32 when you are ready 03:32 take a look 03:33 WOAH 03:33 WHERE DID YOU GET THAT 03:33 LIKE 03:33 you know 03:33 seriously 03:33 where 03:34 teh heck 03:34 did you get that newspaper thing 03:35 and i really wanna know 03:35 a like 03:35 cracked texture that is friggin transparent 03:35 and works :/ 03:35 like here: http://fazboggle.deviantart.com/art/Withered-Withered-Withered-Bonnie-commission-529817626 03:35 hm. 03:36 Just look it up 03:36 Then lower opacity 03:36 or something 03:37 none of them are transparent 03:37 not a single one of the results 03:37 are transparent 03:38 Then ull have 2 do it 03:38 :) 03:38 xd 03:38 i'm not good at it 03:38 what do i do 03:38 draw crappy random lines 03:38 that look like nothing...? 03:39 i guess 03:39 hey, 03:39 i had 2 do it myself 03:39 aswell 03:41 how bout dis 03:41 Ever need a newspaper edit or a false newspaper 03:41 ill do it 03:42 like literally 03:43 would you say 03:43 this crap 03:43 is a good "cracked texture" or something: http://prntscr.com/70wnxg 03:43 literally 03:43 its just lines 03:43 XD 03:44 literally 03:44 you can do that 03:44 thats it 03:44 ok thats, not trying to be mean, but its horrible 03:44 IT IS 03:44 THATS THE POINT XD 03:44 I can do it myself 03:44 and apparently in your program 03:44 you can make it look 100% detailed 03:44 what does this program do :/ 03:45 XD 03:45 Its super useless 03:46 Well, i shall try 03:46 The internet is your only friend 03:46 not in this case 03:46 it doesen't give you any sort of good image to use XD 03:47 Hm. 03:47 I shall give you a walkthrough 03:47 on how i create images. 03:47 http://prntscr.com/70wow5 03:47 first 03:47 we make 03:47 a crappy 03:47 rough draft 03:50 how bout this 03:50 Phantom BoltBon 03:51 ok 03:52 hold on a sec 03:52 lemme get a picture like that 03:52 kk 03:54 ok so next i will do the phantom eyes: http://prntscr.com/70wqim 03:54 Here 03:54 is my take for phantom boltbon 03:54 base 03:55 http://prntscr.com/70wqqb 03:55 hm 03:55 what about just a normal phantom toy bonnie 03:56 Define 03:56 "Normal Phantom Toy Bonnie." 03:56 a phantom toy bonnie. 03:57 That, by all means, is a Phantom Toy Bonnie. 03:58 i can try to make it better.. 03:59 k 03:59 lets see it. 03:59 :) 04:03 eh 04:03 isn't doing too well 04:04 . 04:04 I live! 04:04 HAHA 04:05 Welcome. 04:06 so ender 04:06 if you want me to make any images 04:06 all old 04:06 like newspapers 04:06 etc 04:06 i can du it 04:04 . 04:04 I live! 04:04 HAHA 04:05 Welcome. 04:06 so ender 04:06 if you want me to make any images 04:06 all old 04:06 like newspapers 04:06 etc 04:06 i can du it 04:17 derp 04:18 or did you get it from the internet 04:19 cuz 04:19 i really 04:19 wanna make a newspaper myself 04:21 well 04:21 fine wun 04:21 . 04:22 Find one* 04:22 :) 04:22 waitr 04:22 What do you mean 04:22 get from internet 04:22 Idk 04:22 like 04:22 I have looked everywhere 04:23 for what i want 04:23 such as 04:23 some sort of newspaper template 04:23 or a cracked pattern thats transparent 04:24 Well, improvise. 04:24 I can't :? 04:25 I don't really have the skill 04:25 to make it look atleast 10% good 04:25 without some sort of base to work off 04:25 like what do i do 04:26 put huge white block there, put text, an image, a black block, white text, red circle around it, random text outside, blur it? 04:34 how 2 newspaper: http://prntscr.com/70wzft 04:37 gg 04:37 well 04:37 you tried 04:37 :D 04:37 yeh 04:39 south 04:39 fazbear parable 04:39 pls 04:40 soon 04:40 now, 04:40 using your how to 04:40 I made a very horrible newspaper 04:40 Lets take a look. 04:40 http://prntscr.com/70x0uj 04:40 ok goin now 04:41 you can tell the differencew 04:41 xd 04:42 its because 04:42 your editing software 04:42 is much better 04:43 well 04:43 lemme bring up 04:43 my interface 04:44 http://prntscr.com/70x1gw 04:44 my interface: http://prntscr.com/70x1o1 04:45 much less tools 04:45 I see. 04:46 So if you require a newspaper, ill do it :) 04:47 hmm 04:47 well 04:49 :) 04:52 ender 04:52 what do u uze 04:52 2 edit 04:54 photoshop 04:55 That is indeed better then my program 03:31 k 03:31 seriously. 03:31 wot. 03:32 k 03:32 did u find lord kermit yet 03:32 yes i posted the link to his youtube channel, silly 03:33 did you ask him 03:33 about 03:33 the AMO thing 03:33 oh 03:33 yeah, we both know now 03:33 but im a good person 03:33 so im not gonna tell 03:33 :> 03:33 ferry you bish fix the chat 03:33 333 can't even get in anymore 03:34 yayyyyyyy 03:34 http://prntscr.com/7124c5 03:34 A protype type 03:34 of a project 03:34 im working on. 03:35 ;-; 03:35 da feelz 03:35 :) 03:35 is it based 03:35 hawt 03:35 off the stanley parable 03:35 cause from what i can see 03:35 its stanleys story 03:35 south ferry edition 03:35 Indeed. 03:35 "the end is never the end is never the end" 03:35 It's going to be my 03:35 "Application" 03:35 soon 03:35 The Ferry Parable 03:35 for bcrat 03:35 kkkkkkkk 03:36 Guys 03:36 Have you heard about 03:36 SCP-1987 03:36 no 03:36 Let's go look it up. 03:37 YEAAA! 03:37 So gao, 03:37 I can maker a newspaper 03:37 if you wish 03:38 It takes the form of an animatronic fox, a white one, to be precise, with lots of makeup. It has a very mangled body, and can only move by climbing on things. However, how it does this is unknown. It seems to like entertaining children, though it's been shown that it dislikes being handled by them, which may explain how it ended up in it's mangled state. Object class: Keter 03:38 For what, matie? 03:39 idk, your game, idk 03:39 didnt you already make it tho 03:39 :) 03:39 guys 03:39 lets make 03:39 what 03:39 a Five Nights At Freddy's: SCP Edition 03:39 k 03:39 Too many of them 03:39 So nah 03:39 for somethin else 03:39 Hm 03:40 maybe the ending 03:40 Well 03:40 I really got nothing 03:40 ehhhh 03:40 Maybe the ending 03:40 okie 03:40 sosososososososo. 03:40 Hm 03:40 idk what to do 03:40 But 03:40 ech 03:40 what 03:40 Shush enragemen ender 03:40 no 03:40 :> 03:41 ok 03:41 i deleted the unoriginal man 03:41 treasure island stuff 03:41 yey 03:41 now where was i 03:41 reason: Housekeeping 03:41 um 03:41 i was having a big problem last night 03:41 i want ice cream 03:41 Nowi wants ice cream~ 03:42 We don't have ice cream in the Robot Kingdom 03:42 :( 03:42 some guy was saying "You should have listened to Megan Fox and Michael bay, the decepticons are gonna take over in 2016! And Bill Clinton will be the one to rule them.." 03:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7y6Wy9ezKE 03:42 Apparently it was banned for annoying the king... 03:42 i was like' 03:42 Someone give Nowi ice cream~ 03:42 "what, no troll pls" 03:42 and he spammed this pages comments 03:42 and annoyed us about it over and over 03:43 well 03:43 KAITO GET NOWI LORD SOME ICE CREAM 03:43 where is this user 03:43 or 03:43 is he 03:43 on another 03:43 look on vinny 03:43 site 03:43 wall 03:43 kk 03:43 i reported him to vinny 03:43 I need to get around to 03:43 and also the page 03:43 deleting the stuff in candidates for deletion 03:43 if you see the comment section of the page 03:43 sometime 03:43 One day. 03:43 Nowi wants ice cream~ 03:43 ...I'll have a dragon rage if you don't >:( 03:44 Cuco wants cake. 03:44 KAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 03:44 She'll kill you if you don't. 03:44 How~ 03:44 GIT NOWI CHAN ICE CREAM 03:44 Ice cream master race 03:44 NOW 03:44 Num num num 03:44 k 03:44 Best cake master race 03:44 HEY! I HATE BANANA ICE CREAM~ 03:44 Who- 03:44 Oh no 03:45 i dreaded this day 03:45 woooooooooooooooooortttttttt 03:45 ok 03:45 KAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:45 the return 03:45 *Ahem* 03:45 of the zombie man 03:45 noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 03:45 Inhale my dong enragement 76.216.167.64. 03:45 Reason: Vandalism. 03:45 is that ok 03:45 VANDAAAAAAALLIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. 03:45 em, yes, south kun 03:45 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH. 03:45 yes 03:45 Ender don't spam 03:45 "Give cake to the children" 03:46 Zombie Man left... 03:46 Bye bye, Zombie Man~ 03:46 oh well 03:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wenJ4wstxCU 03:46 hm 03:46 well i 03:46 um 03:46 "You see, when a mommy zombie and a daddy zombie love eachother very much..." 03:46 vandalism and spam 03:46 right 03:47 Whoa 03:47 Pup 03:47 When did you learn that quote 03:47 It's a Henry quote 03:47 Pup is third best user on the wiki 03:47 confirmed 03:47 03:48 from this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKqMeo-P3p4 03:48 git gud anon 03:48 so 03:48 should i undo the changes 03:48 on Howard the bear 03:49 "you see, when a mommy zombie and a daddy zombie love each other very much... Nya ha!" 03:49 They go to the store 03:49 And buy a baby. 03:49 "well" 03:49 "note just buy them" 03:49 "don't create them" 03:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRZ2Sh5-XuM 03:50 whaaaaaaaaaat 03:51 hold on a second 03:51 Howard 03:51 ahhhh. 03:51 Is truly 03:51 i seeeeee. 03:51 an odd page 03:51 There is nothing wrong with i 03:51 yes 03:51 it 03:51 Just... 03:51 yes it is 03:52 Strange 03:52 It meets standards, yeah.... 03:52 like even the image... 03:52 It's truly odd. 03:52 its kinda... 03:52 i dunno. 03:52 wutt 03:52 The one thing i wish for: 03:52 removing the bandicam watermark 03:52 o rlly 03:53 cause its annoying 03:53 o rlly 03:53 and i mean annoying. 03:53 O RLLY 03:53 Ok 03:53 It's time 03:53 for a Court Case. 03:53 *Ahem* 03:54 The question: Should Howard the Bear be deleted? 03:54 em, yes, south kun. 03:54 I find it slightly offensive for some reason. 03:54 fak im late for meeting someone take my place 03:54 * Gaomon332 flies off with some balloons 03:54 nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 03:54 k 03:54 then] 03:54 why ender 03:55 one sec 03:56 WHY PUP WHY 03:56 now you have to refresh like 500 tim- 03:56 TAKING OVER 03:57 "what" 03:57 -Springtrap 03:57 already did 03:57 you can't 03:57 there can be only one 03:57 NEVERRRRRR 03:57 oh 03:57 GAOMON USED: um.... dang i wish i was better at digimon.... 03:57 ok 03:57 Gao Rush 03:58 K THX 03:58 It's Gaomon's signature attack 03:58 GAOMON USED: Gao Rush 03:58 :) 03:58 Gao Rush has a power of 50, and hits twice 03:58 YAYYYYYYYY 03:58 Taking my Rush Defense into account 03:59 That attack did 03:59 3 damage 03:59 twice 03:59 therefore 03:59 6 damage 03:59 ouch...? 03:59 NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 03:59 Nowi digivolved into a dragon~ 03:59 Pup used: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRK 03:59 Nowi used Fire Breath 03:59 git gud 03:59 Hits all enemies 03:59 All lanes 03:59 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 damage taken 04:00 Some digimon take up multiple lanes 04:00 Therefore I hit more parts of them and do more damage 04:00 so 04:00 git gud 04:00 Imma delete ALL 04:00 off this anons comments 04:00 if i have to 04:01 k then 04:01 um 04:02 hm 04:03 if only 04:03 I could delete all of em 04:03 at once. 04:03 sooooooooooo 04:03 ur genderless? 11:29 Remember, choices have to make SENSE. 11:29 Obviously, I choose the first one. 11:29 However 11:30 13:01 11:30 still surviving 11:30 I mix in the second choice slightly, to only block the bad users that I see. 11:30 And I also only promote good users if they meet the promotion standards. 11:30 Also admins can't promote. 11:30 Yes. 11:30 Moderator and Chat Moderator 11:30 Next exerciser. 11:31 You have a choice. 11:31 You can help orphans of third world nations, 11:31 OR set fire to all orphans within a 50 kilometer radius of your house. 11:32 This choice is a difficult one. 11:33 Cmon. 11:33 Some orphans may be extremely depressed due to the loss of their families, which some may have known before an incident. In which case, for them it would be mmore beneficial if I were to end their existence so they can once again be with their loved ones. It's highly unlikely that they will ever love their "new" family as much as they did their original. 11:34 The first choice, however, seems to be the most logical, and therefore the one I will be choosing for the purpose of this exam. 11:35 Correct. 11:35 I DON'T SPEAK THIS LANGUAGE. 11:35 Our next exercise: 11:35 You have a choice. 11:35 You can use money to buy items legally 11:35 Or steal ALL items within a 50 kilometer radius of your house 11:36 Pupmaker? Is something the matter with my current manner of speech? If it was preferred by most, I could switch back to my former. 11:36 I'm not brave enough to do the latter, the thrill of being evil just... doesn't excite me as much as it does to, say, Kefka. 11:37 I would choose the former option, because it is both morally correct, and it's something I would actually do. 11:37 I STILL DON'T SPEAK THIS LANGUAGE. 11:38 I would like to say Mister Three hundred thirty two, your current tone of voice is not entertaining, like your previous method of speech. 11:39 I would like to say, 11:39 return to your original voice. 11:49 o 11:49 k 11:50 Alright 11:50 I'm back now 11:51 k 11:51 hai deddy 11:52 Greetings, Vincent. I trust your babysitter is treating you well? 11:52 she sits on me 11:53 I see. 11:53 Wait that thing is a woman? 11:53 Hm, I'm not one to argue. 11:54 In fact, one could say the same about Jenova. 11:54 Jenova 11:54 hmmmmm 11:55 interesting 11:56 what is the ups my friends 11:56 would you like to purchase my wares 11:57 Not really, no. 11:58 I already have the Masamune, I doubt I'll be needing any more weapons anytime soon. 11:58 I have: Artificial Smoothie B 11:58 Swag Hat (made in china) 11:58 Sneakers (made in china) 11:58 do you have a leek 2015 05 03